Your Fantasies, Brought to Life
by stride.for.victory
Summary: A BillxDipper fanfiction. Rated T/M for explicit scenes. Requested by 'billsighpher' on Instagram.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. if you do not like gay fanfictions or gay love then please do not read. You have been warned._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

One night, when Dipper was fast asleep, he had a dream about him and Wendy, an intimate one at that. You can fill in the blanks about the details that went along with it, I'm sure. The next thing he knew, an uninvited visitor appeared in his head, cutting his dream short and waking him from his sleep.

"Hey, Pine Tree!" the dream demon cheered.

"Bill!? What are you doing here? I was having a perfectly good dream, come on, man." Dipper whined, less than happy to see him.

"Oh, I know, I saw the whole thing." Bill said, popping his eyebrows up as he did.

"You gotta stop invading my dreams." Dipper told him strictly.

"I just thought to visit my favorite little Pine Tree!" Bill flew closer to Dipper and pinched his cheeks.

"Little?" he asked, offended, as he whipped his hand away. "Have you seen me? I'm nearly six feet tall!"

"Yes, but I know other things that aren't so tall." Bill replied, his eyes low.

Dipper blushed out of embarrassment and furrowed his brows, thinking of a comeback to his snide remark. "Oh yeah? What exactly do _you_ have to show for, ya flying Dorito?"

Bill stopped short in flight, then whipped back to Dipper, angry. "Excuse me? Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that."

Dipper wasn't impressed with his threat, and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bill. Just get out of my head and let me get back to-" Before Dipper got the chance to finish his statement, Bill began to morph his form to that of a human's. He was already shirtless, and his "Cipher Wheel" showed, engraved into his back, all sorts of other symbols surrounding it. Dipper felt a blush upon his cheeks, and he closed his agape mouth. "Bill, what-?"

"Hush, kid." Bill snapped with a devious grin, his feet finally making contact with the ground. He stepped lightly over to Dipper in his grayscale bed; only he and Bill were in color.

"Now, listen...Pine Tree, this is my only act of weakness, and I've only shown it to a select few people throughout the many centuries of my life..." Bill spoke softly as he approached the teen, and hovered above him, his arms on either side of Dipper and their faces close.

"Huh?" was all Dipper could utter in confusing at Bill's words and closeness. The dream demon then put a hand in Dipper's chest and pushed him back, swinging a leg over his hips. He shone his glowing golden eyes into Dipper's, then said, seriously but gently as well, "I'm going to allow you to use me, kid. But you're going to have to let me use you in return, or no deal."

Dipper was completely speechless after Bill told him this and ran a hand over his chest, inching his shirt up. His face burned hot red, and his heart beat as though it wanted to escape out of his chest. "...What?" he breathed.

"I'm sure you heard me, Pine Tree." Bill grinned.

"But, why me?"

"Simple: you're still a virgin, and I think it's best if you learn from a pro before you go out into the real world and-"

"Okay, okay, Bill." Dipper cut off, in embarrassment.

"So is that a 'yes' to my offer?" he asked in a flirtatious manner. But before Dipper could gather his thoughts and answer, Bill leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I want to be your first."

"WHAT!" Dipper exclaimed, pushing him back. Nervousness danced in his gut, as he knew he wasn't ready for what Bill had planned.

"Listen, kid... I have been able to control myself for years. But now that I have you here, I can't hold back and longer." Bill's cheeks reddened and his breath began to speed up, and he stroked Dipper's face as he said the words.

Dipper still didn't know what to do; he just found out his greatest nemesis harbored feelings for him, deep feelings. He was confused as to why Bill wanted him, and he was sure he didn't feel the same way, mentally anyhow; something below his waist told another story.

Bill still sat on top of Dipper, and could now feel that something poking him. "It seems that you want me to be your first, as well."

Dipper finally found the words to say. "Bill, no I don't." he said sharply, looking to the side.

"Well then what's this poking me?" Bill chuckled, sliding his hands down Dipper's chest and sitting upright atop his hips.

Dipper was still quite embarrassed, but that nervous feeling still danced in his stomach. "Bill, quit it. I don't want this."

"Aw, it's so cute when you're embarrassed. Sure you want it. It's plainly obvious at this point." Bill grabbed Dipper's wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Enough talk. I have quite an erection growing myself, and it's dying to be tamed." he smirked.

Dipper still remained speechless as he watched Bill inch closer to his face. His brows were curled up, revealing his nervous feelings, but he quickly melted into Bill when he planted a kiss on his lips; the sensation was too much to fight.

Bill soon began brushing his tongue against Dipper's lips, asking for entrance, and for a reason he didn't bother to identify, Dipper let him; he let him mind run free as he silenced his thoughts of objection. Soon enough, Bill explored every inch of Dipper's mouth as he passionately kissed him.

Bill then removed his hands from Dipper's wrists, and began to caress his body with his fingertips. This seemed to calm Dipper, and his nervous feeling eased from him some. As this was happening, Dipper kept wondering: 'Why am I letting him do this?'

'Why does this feel so good?'

Bill pulled away from Dipper's lips then, leaving a small trail of saliva between them. The teen gasped for air, and Bill huffed warm breath at his face; they looked into each other's eyes, and Bill smiled down at him.

"You're expression is so adorable." he smirked.

Dipper only closed his eyes shut in response, and let himself lay drenched in the pleasure Bill instilled upon him with his kisses and gentle touch. He let Bill continue using him, as he now wanted to know what else he had in store, ignoring the fact that he was about to experience his first time with an insane dream demon.

Bill then removed Dipper's sweat-stained shirt and began to slide his pajama bottoms down his legs. His erection jumped out from under the cloth, and Bill glanced up and saw Dipper bite his lower lip, and blush even more madly than before. He stroked Dipper's naked body, beginning at his feet, then up over his legs. When he reached his shaft, Bill gave it several kisses, then ran a wet tongue over the length of it. He continued to run his hands over Dipper's torso and then his arms, curling his nails down on occasion, causing goosebumps to appear upon Dipper's skin, and his back to arch. He moaned loudly, but Bill shushed him with another kiss; they both moaned into each other's mouths. When they separated again, he smiled down at Dipper, the heat of their bodies swirling between them.

Now Bill knew it was time to get serious. He couldn't satisfy Dipper or himself with plain kissing and touching; no, he wanted every inch of him from head to toe, and whatever else he could lay his hands on. Bill started to move down with his kisses to Dipper's collar bone, making him let out small moans, which gave Bill the motivation to continue down further. The more kisses he planted on Dipper's upper body, the more wanting and lustful Bill became. He then stood up for a moment to remove his pants, towering over Dipper and gazing down at him with soft, warm eyes, absorbing the image of panting Pine Tree, stunned from the overflow of pleasure. When the pants were off and thrown to the gray floor, Bill caressed himself some before resuming his position atop Dipper.

He moved with his kisses down toward Dipper's member and started to stroke it with one hand, keeping their faces close.

"You seemed to have proved me wrong. You _are_ tall and wide, I'm impressed." Bill told the teen, speaking honestly.

He then slid down to his crotch and used both hands on Dipper's shaft, causing him to moan over and over, louder than before; the louder Dipper moaned, the more lustful Bill became. When Dipper began to repeatedly bite his lip, so hard it looked as though he were going to pierce it, Bill placed his tongue on the head of Dipper's member and made it smooth and wet with his saliva, then placed his whole mouth over it and began sucking on it, gently at first, then more roughly. Bill kept up his movements to the point where Dipper felt as though he were about to erupt.

He hissed through his teeth and moaned, "B-Bill, I'm..."

"Don't give in so easily, Pine Tree. I'm not even close to being finished with you yet." Bill knew right then and there he needed to start his final action before Dipper came. He slipped his hands behind Dipper and turned him over, so that he faced the wall. Bill pressed a hand against Dipper's face, in turn pressing his face to the wall, "Bill, what the-?", then started to rub Dipper's buttocks. Once he felt Dipper was ready, he placed a finger into him and began to move it to and fro, making him relax again and moan ever more and more loudly. Bill was very pleased by this reaction, so he now placed two fingers inside him.

Dipper's pleasure felt more intense now than ever, and he didn't even know such an action could turn him on.

Now Bill knew Dipper was completely ready for all of him. Bill spit into his hand and rubbed his member some, before he teased Dipper with it against his entrance. Before Dipper knew it Bill placed his long, hard member into him. Dipper let out a loud moan.

"Oh wow... Pine Tree..." Bill breathed into his ear as he held onto his partner, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Dipper couldn't speak a single word; pain coursed through him for a moment, but it was soon overtaken by pleasure; it skyrocketed inside him. He rested his forehead atop his forearm that leaned against the wall, his hand in a tight fist. His other hand kept him steady.

Bill hid his face grove of Dipper's neck as he began to move to a tempo he established quickly. Dipper moaned as loud as his voice would allow him, which only made Bill move faster inside him.

The pleasure became so intoxicating that Dipper never wanted it end, he just wanted Bill to keep thrusting until he couldn't take it anymore. However, Bill began to slow down then, and he moaned loudly himself as he allowed his load to erupt inside Dipper. He stayed inside Dipper's entrance for a while, catching his breath, before he whispered, "Now it's your turn."

Dipper looked at Bill over his shoulder in disbelief, but Bill nodded at him as he laid down on his back and big his finger.

Still lost in a sea of pleasure, Dipper didn't give a second thought when he lowered himself above Bill. The dream demon caressed Dipper's organ, spitting into his hand beforehand. "It makes entering easier." Bill informed Dipper through huffs. The teen nodded in response, still unable to form words.

As he entered Bill, another hiss escaped through his teeth, but it was a hiss of pain this time. "Ah, it's too- tight. I can't fit it in." Dipper admitted.

"Shut up, that's insulting." Bill shot back. "Try harder, I can take it."

Dipper hid his face in the groove of Bill's neck as he forced himself in. Bill moaned and hissed, but it sounded as though it were in pleasure, so Dipper took Bill's sounds as a ticket to go harder, so he did. The teen established a slow tempo to thrust to, causing the young-looking, bright blonde-haired demon to blush and moan madly. Once Dipper felt comfortable with the tightness of Bill's entrance, he began to move more swiftly and he held a quicker tempo, causing the bed to creek loudly.

The pleasure began to rise up again in the teen, like heat from pavement on a hot summer's day, and it kept rising until all he could think about was letting it all loose. He needed to; there was no other option.

Dipper let it all escape him then, with several hard thrusts, causing Bill's back to arch and a raspy moan to leave his mouth.

Dipper removed himself from him after a moment, and they huffed, catching their breaths together as they laid side by side on the small bed, their limbs overlapping. "Good work, kid. At least now you're not clueless anymore." Bill congratulated in a way. Once he had wined down, he sat up and hopped off Dipper's bed, and with the snap of his fingers resumed is triangle form. "Well, my work here is done. Until next time, sweet stuff. Never forget that happened; I know I won't." Bill winked before he flashed away in a bath of blue light.

Dipper ran a hand over his face still catching his breath, and the sounds of his and Bill's sex echoed in his mind until he fell back asleep, naked and satisfied.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! :)_


End file.
